Iori's Challenge
by gracegrrl007
Summary: Miki and Iori make a bet and now Iori must do one nice thing for every person in the agency, including Producer, Kotori, and Ritsuko, in four days. If she can succeed in doing this, she'll get 5,000 yen. But is that really why she's doing this? WARNING: This story will infect you with warm, fuzzy feels. ...hopefully. X3
1. Chapter 1

Minase Iori kicked her feet against the leg of the table. "I'm bored!" she announced. "Somebody should come here and entertain me."

"Deko-chan should entertain herself, is what Miki thinks," came the voice of the near-sleeping Hoshii Miki. The blonde idol burrowed deeper into her pillow and yawned.

"Don't call me 'Deko-chan', you," Iori snapped. "And why would I entertain myself if I can have other people do it for me?"

"Deko-chan is lazy," Miki taunted. She closed her eyes and smirked.

"You're the lazy one," Iori muttered.

For the time being, the two girls and Akizuki Ritsuko were the only ones in the agency. The other girls had been busy all day, but Miki had been given a break and Iori was coming down with a cold, so they'd ordered the young girl to stay home. Despite Ritsuko's repeated warnings, Iori had been determined to show up at the agency and be of some use after all. She sneezed.

Miki yawned again and sat up. "Are you OK?" she asked. "You should have stayed home like Ritsuko…san said,"

Iori waved her hand dismissively. "It's nothing big. Just a tiny little cold. If you were given a break, why are you here?"

"Miki wanted to stop by and sleep on the couch here. It's much more comfy then Miki's bed, but maybe that's just because Miki is so used to it," Miki answered.

"Go home," Iori lashed. "No one asked for you to come." She sneezed again.

"No one told Deko-chan to come either," Miki pointed out. "Deko-chan is so mean. You know what Miki thinks? Miki bets you couldn't be nice to one single person in this agency just once in your life."

Iori raised an eyebrow at the older girl. Miki nodded decisively and lay back down.

"How much are we talking about?" Iori questioned her.

Miki blinked. "You mean…the bet? Um, 5,000 yen. Miki would bet you 5,000 yen that you can't help one single person in this agency."

Iori sniffed. "Of course I could! I accept."

Miki smirked and sat up. "OK, but since you're friends with Yayoi-chan she doesn't count. Or does she…? Ooh, Miki has an idea!" she exclaimed, clapping her hands excitedly. "Miki thinks Deko-chan should help everyone in the agency with one problem, and get a signed piece of paper telling what you did and verifying that you did it, and when you have all fourteen papers signed—"

"Fourteen?!" Iori gasped. "Um, let's see…Ami, Mami, Yayoi-chan, that Makoto, you, Azusa-san, Hibiki, Haruka, Chihaya, Takane, and Yukiho…that's only eleven!"

"Deko-chan, you forgot Honey, Kotori-san, and Ritsuko…san," Miki sighed. "They're part of the agency too, and Miki thinks you should help them too if you want your 5,000 yen."

Iori cried out in shock and annoyance. "Th-that's too much! How long do I have to do this?"

Miki placed a finger on her lip. "Hm…Miki will give Deko-chan…" She trailed off. "Miki doesn't know."

"Three days," Iori demanded. "Give me three days. No…four!"

"OK," Miki agreed. Then she curled up on the couch and fell asleep.

Iori moaned in irritation. "Four days…let's see, there are fourteen of them, so fourteen divided by four…if I do four for the first two days and three the last two, I'll have it all done in time! Or maybe I should do four, three, four, three. Yeah…that'll work." Smiling proudly at her good judgment. Iori eagerly awaited her first "victim".

Almost on cue, Hagiwara Yukiho ran into the room, crying and out of breath.


	2. Chapter 2

"Y-Yukiho! What's wrong?" Iori yelped, startled at the sight of the frazzled girl in front of her. Yukiho collapsed in sobs in the middle of the room.

"I-I-I was just…minding my own business, I swear…! But th-then this man showed up…a-and he was holding a dog, but then…the dog got out! And it ran s-straight for me, so I ran…" Yukiho paused to sob some more. Tentatively, Iori moved to her side and awkwardly patted her back. "And then the man came after me too! And I tripped to the dog…the dog l-licked my face…and it was terrifying. And the man came over and picked up the dog, and then...then he touched me!" Yukiho broke down completely.

"He touched you…?!" Iori gasped. "Where?!"

"J-just my hand," Yukiho whimpered. "H-he was helping me up…"

Iori let out a breath of relief. "Is that all? That's not bad at all. Stop being a coward!" she ordered.

Yukiho looked at her, eyes shining. Then she sobbed even louder. "I-Iori-chan, I'm so sorry!" she wailed, burying her face in her hands.

Iori instantly regretted her harsh words. _Oh, darn! What did you do, Iori? You scared her. OK…help fourteen people, get 5,000 yen. Shouldn't be too hard, right? Just say something nice…_ she begged herself mentally. "Hey…Yukiho, you know…i-it's OK! I'm not mad or anything…" She blinked. Yukiho sniffed and pulled her hands away from her face. Iori rubbed her back comfortingly.

"You're not?" Yukiho mumbled. "Even though…e-even though I'm a weakling?"

"You aren't that weak," Iori began thoughtfully. "…in fact, you're a very good singer and you're quite pretty too." They were the only words she could think to say.

Yukiho blushed and smiled slightly. "You think so, Iori-chan?" she squeaked.

Iori nodded and even offered Yukiho a gentle smile. "Yes, you have just been complimented by Minase Iori-sama! Be proud, Hagiwara Yukiho! Be proud!"

"I-I'm proud…!" Yukiho told herself, standing shakily. "N-no man can touch me! I-I've been complimented by I-Iori-chan!"

"Good!" Iori cheered. "Now, who's not gonna let a man scare her?"

"You?"

"I meant you, you fool!" Iori sneezed.

Concerned, Yukiho asked, "Are you alright?"

"Fine!" Iori snapped. "Now answer the question!"

"R-right! I-I'm not!"

"And who's just been complimented by Iori-sama?"

"I have…!"

"And who isn't afraid of a measly Chihuahua that can't do anything but like you and yap at you anyway?!"

"I-I'm not…!" Yukiho formed a weak-looking fist which Iori was sure she could pull apart with one hand. "Iori-chan, thank you so much! I feel…invincible! No man can touch me, and no dog can hurt me! Iori-chan thinks I'm pretty!"

Iori blushed. "W-well, I'm sure I'm not the only one! I'm just saying what's on everyone else's minds!" she huffed.

Yukiho smiled and dried her eyes. "Really, Iori-chan. Thank you. I'm still afraid and I'm still weak, but hearing you be on my side is very comforting. I'm not as scared now," she murmured.

Iori turned away and lifted her chin. "Hmph! Well, don't expect it ever again!"

"I won't, Iori-chan."

"And…I'll need you to write that down on a piece of paper and sign it!"

"I will, Iori-chan."

Yukiho walked pleasantly into a different room and returned a moment later with a piece of paper scrawled over with words. Triumphant, Iori took it.

"That was easy," she commented lightly.

"What was easy?" Yukiho asked curiously, cocking her head.

Iori jumped, startled. She hadn't realized she'd made the comment out loud. "N-nothing! Just…getting this paper from you! I thought I'd have to fight you for it, that rate you were at…"

"Oh, Iori-chan, I never could…!" Yukiho insisted. "R-really, I couldn't fight anyone!"

Iori laughed forcibly. "Don't worry about it. Now then…time to move onto my next step towards victory!"

"What…?"

"N-never mind!"

Iori grinned down at the signed paper in her hand. _One down, thirteen to go. That was actually pretty easy! This will be a breeze. And…to be honest, it felt kinda…good._ Blushing slightly, Iori stuffed the paper in her dress pocket and returned to the couch to await her next "victim". She picked up her stuffed bunny, Usa-chan, and cuddled it happily while the now-happy Yukiho went to go make some tea.

And Iori had trouble forcing back the warm feeling growing inside her.


End file.
